


Orange

by Ayden



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayden/pseuds/Ayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt so wrong at first, sitting with her hand down her pants listening to her friend masturbate in the shower, but it was her name she was moaning, so the point was moot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange

When Kyouko woke up she could hear the water running in the bathroom. Kyouko groaned when she realized she had to pee but Mami was in the shower. When she approached the door she could barely hear a soft voice calling her name.

Kyouko was going to ask when she would be done, but something had stopped the words from leaving her throat. "Nnnkyoukoooo~" She heard Mami moan softly from the other side of the door. 

Kyouko suddenly matched her hair, realizing quickly that her best friend was touching herself. Kyouko had had quite the strict childhood, and never really had the chance to explore her sexuality. She had once woken up with a semi wet pillow between her legs, and by the time she had gotten up the courage to actually try to finish what she had started, Momo had come into her bed wanting to sleep with her because of a bad dream. 

Kyouko could only listen to Mami for about a minute before she had snaked a hand down into her pajama pants. It felt so wrong at first, sitting with her hand down her pants listening to her friend masturbate in the shower, but it was her name she was moaning, so the point was moot.

It didn't take her long to begin moaning quietly herself, surprisingly finding what worked quickly. She couldn't help but imagine Mami in the shower, wet hair sticking to her back and her face, one hand between her legs and the other gently rubbing a nipple. She listened to her mesmerizing moans and began working herself quicker, moaning herself when she found the right spot. Kyouko continued rubbing at the now swollen nub, mewling at the pleasure lacing up her body. She was beginning to feel lightheaded and her hips felt weird, but it also felt so good at the same time. Right when she was about to climax she realized that the water had stopped. 

"It looks like you could use a hand." Mami purred from behind her, crawling up and nuzzling her ear. Kyouko froze completely for a moment, jumping when she felt something slick and wet press against her back and quickly on her neck. 

"M-Mami?" She squeaked out, turning the perfect shade of red to match her hair. "Did you enjoy listening to me?" The older girl teased, sliding her hand to join Kyoukos in her panties. Kyouko didn't respond; she was in shock. Mami quickly found her hand and gently pushed it away before taking over, earning a soft gasp from the younger girl. Mami chuckled softly and continued, smiling at every moan and soft squeak coming from the redhead in front of her. When she knew she was close, Mami slid around in front of her and pulled her pants off before pulling her onto her lap.

"M-Mami-"

"I wanna see you come," she purred, sliding a few fingers into her. Kyouko gasped quietly at the new contact and moved her hands onto Mamis shoulders. 

"Ahnn~"Kyouko was panting now and riding her fingers hard, pleasure lacing through her body with every time she came down. 

Mami smirked and curled her fingers more, finally getting to see what she had wanted to for so long. Kyouko came long and hard, crying out loudly before collapsing against Mamis shoulder. 

"Better? She teased, reaching to pet the soft red hair with her free hand. To her surprise Kyouko leaned up and kissed her hard, pushing her onto her back and pinning her down. 

"S-Sakura-san?" Kyouko purred and kissed her again, this time sliding her hand over one of Mami's breasts, who let out a quiet gasp. The redhead smirked and lifted herself up before sliding down her friends angelic body, until she was face to face with her chest. She gazed up questioningly at Mami, who nodded in approval. She grinned and buried her face into the soft pillows, purring. 

They were absolute heaven, incredibly soft yet firm, still slick with shower water. Kyouko left her face in the glorious pillows for a moment before sliding her mouth over to a nipple and gently beginning to suck. Mami moaned instantly, tangling a hand in the soft red hair before her. Kyouko moaned and continued, running her tongue around the rosy bud and beginning to roll the other between her fingers all while sliding her free hand between Mami's legs. 

"Nnn K-kyoukoooo" Mami moaned, matching what the ginger had heard in the shower beforehand. She broke away from her breasts and began trailing kisses down her trim stomach instead, smirking and continuing down Mami's thigh when she heard the blonde gasp. Kyouko giggled and pulled Mami's legs up before kissing back down her innermost thigh. Mami squirmed. 

"P-please." She asked quietly. 

"Please what, hmm?"

"Do you want me to touch you?" Kyouko teased, nuzzling into the crook of her leg. Mami tightened her grip on her hair. 

"Please Kyouko." She begged quietly. She had always been attracted to the redhead for reasons she didn't understand, but seeing the younger girl grinning at her from between her legs was most likely clouding her thoughts on the matter. 

"W-what?" Kyouko spluttered, turning a faint pink after she realized Mami had been staring at her.

"N-nothing! Please Kyouko, I need your touch." Kyouko tried to play it off but she could still feel her face matching her hair. 

"How do you want it?" She purred, now licking over the crevice where Mami's hip and leg met. To her surprise she heard a suppressed giggle. 

"What? What's so funny?" She snapped. "That's quite the bold question, seeing as you probably have no idea what to do." Mami told her, hiding her smile behind her free hand. Kyouko growled and glared at her before sighing in defeat. 

"Okay chuckles, wanna teach me?" She grumbled, sliding a finger aimlessly into her partner, who shuddered slightly. 

"G-go a knuckle deep and curl your fingers, there should be somethingnnnng" Kyouko smirked as she found the elusive spot, purring when she managed to cut Mami off. 

"Good? Spongy spot, got it." She noted, adding another finger. Mami squirmed a little at the new positioning. 

"Nnn that's perfect. You always were a fast learner." Kyouko flushed a little at the sounds Mami was making when she began moving her hand faster. She slowly pulled her hand out and leaned in like she was in a trance. 

"K-Kyouko?"She looked up at Mami and met her gaze before replacing her hand with her face. Mami jumped at the contact, tangling her fingers in the soft red hair between her legs. Kyouko moaned loudly when she tasted Mami for the first time. She was incredibly sweet, and Kyouko knew she would never forget the taste, nor would she want to. Mami whimpered and Kyouko jolted out of her trance and went back to work, running her tongue slowly around the new area. The sound Mami made when she sucked on her clit sent a shiver down her spine and all the way around between her legs. Kyouko soon found a rhythm they both enjoyed and continued eating her best friend out, purring wholeheartedly all the while.

"K-Kyo I'm gunna" Kyouko smiled and continued even faster through Mami's orgasm, purring when her head was grabbed and pulled closer. With one last little kiss to the now oversensitive bundle of nerves, Kyouko broke away and kissed her inner thigh.

"So."

'So." Mami parroted back, laying back down on the carpet. Suddenly she was being kissed again, and again, marking the beginning of their first make out session. 

"Mm holy shit you're so wet." Mami purred, feeling Kyouko beginning to grind against her leg. 

"S-shut up." Mami giggled and moved so it was easier for Kyouko to ride her leg. Hearing the younger girl moan quietly made her shudder a little. 

"M-Mami" Kyouko gasped and came quickly once more and slumping against Mami's shin and purring. There was a comfortable silence for a few moments until Mami spoke. 

"Wanna go back to bed?" Kyouko smiled.

"Sure." She turned a faint pink when she went to get up and noticed Mami's fingers were laced with hers. 

"What?"

"A-nothing." Kyouko lay down and Mami followed suit, snuggling up next to her and pulling the sheets up. 

Well then." Kyouko stated. 

"Hmm?" Mami began stroking her hair.

"I can definitely see what the buzz is all about." Kyouko mumbled into her shoulder, smiling. Mami giggled and kissed her cheek.

"Hopefully now maybe youll be less stubborn." Mami teased. 

"Only if you do it again." Kyouko mumbled, blushing.

"You want me to do it again?"Kyouko leaned up and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Only if you want to."She told her, smiling.


End file.
